FAN SERVICE
by lenore4love
Summary: Kagura esta aburrida, así que pone a prueba el poder del tan famoso "fan service". One Shot


FAN SERVICE

Era una tarde apacible en el Yorozuya como siempre, no había trabajos ni clientes que atender como siempre… así que Kagura, Gintoki y Shimpachi estaban en casa. Gin-san recostado en el sillón abanicándose con su Jump, Shimpachi sentado frente a él tomando una bebida fría y por ultimo Kagura sentada frente al ventilador.

¿No les había mencionado que era un día apacible y extremadamente caluroso? Pues lo era y los tres integrantes de la Yorozuya estaban agotados de energía…

-¡Ahhhhh tengo mucho calor!- gritó irritada la única chica del grupo mientras daba una fuerte patada en el suelo. Fue ignorada triunfalmente por sus compañeros.

La ojiazul corrió a su armario que a la vez le hacía de habitación, estuvo encerrada ahí un buen rato.

-Gin-san… ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Kagura-chan?- preguntó Shimpachi notando la ausencia de la ojiazul

-quien sabe, seguramente su cerebro ya se derritió por tanto calor- respondió el samurai que se estaba poniendo el cartón de leche de fresa fría en la frente.

Kagura al fin hizo su aparición, estaba luciendo un traje de baño escolar con su nombre bordado en el pecho y debajo decía "3-Z".

La chica se acercó sin más al ventilador presumiendo su inusual atuendo. Los otros dos solo la miraron caminar hasta el aparato.

-Kagura-chaaaaaaan- canturreo Gin-san, la aludida que ya estaba frente al ventilador sentada sobre sus piernas volteo a verlo con ojos inocentes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó poniendo sus manos entre sus piernas y ladeando la cabeza. De pronto las narices de Gintoki y Shimpachi comenzaron a sangrar sin razón aparente

-¿Por qué traes eso puesto?- preguntó de nuevo el peliplateado; la chica parpadeo confundida y después volteó a ver su traje de baño, puso una mirada triste y dijo:

-¿no me veo bien?-preguntó con la oz entrecortada y encogiéndose de hombros, lo que provocó que uno de los tirantes del bañador se bajara y dejara al descubierto el hombro de la chiquilla.

En pocas palabras ahí estaba una pequeña inocente de ojos tristes en traje de baño ecolar, sentada sobre sus piernas con las manos entre sus piernas, con un tirante caído y por si fuera poco… a punto de llorar.

Shimpachi y Gin-san comenzaron a sangrar profusamente ante la imagen y solo pudieron intentar detener la hemorragia tapando sus narices con sus manos.

-es que pensé que sería buena idea si íbamos a la piscina pública, así tal vez Gin onii-sama y Shimpachi onii-sama podrían enseñarme a nadar- explicó la chica con tono meloso y tímido.

Al escuchar esto la sangre que provenía de los varones ya les estaba chorreando por la mano y el brazo y estaban encorvados para disimular algo que sobresalía entre sus piernas.

-Gin-san ¿Qué es esto? Kagura-chan… Kagura-chan se ha convertido en un monstro, está atacando todos los puntos débiles de cualquier hombre soltero y sin éxito entre las mujeres- dijo Shimpachi evitando voltear a ver a la chica.

-hay que ser fuertes Shimpachi, seguramente solo quiere jugar con nuestras mentes, quiere probar nuestra fuerza de voluntad, no hay que caer en su trampa- dijo con seriedad Gintoki.

-ahhhhhh, lo siento Kagura, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir- dijo Gin-san intentado sonar despreocupado, Shimpachi coincidió con el mayor.

-ya veo… yo pensé que… podrían enseñarme, yo le hubiera hecho caso en todo… y hubiera hecho lo que quisieran…- respondió la pelirroja poniendo su puño bajo su labio inferior a la altura de su barbilla y desviando la mirada con leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Una flecha atravesó el pecho de Gin-san y Shimpachi

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?- contraatacó, Kagura-chan supo contraatacar nuestra indiferencia- decía el castaño desesperado

-Shimpachi… hemos perdido…- declaró dramáticamente Gin-san

Los dos hombres cayeron al piso con la sangre desbordándoles de la nariz, Kagura se acercó a ellos y al comprobar que estaban inconscientes una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro

-hombres…- dijo para después reír prepotentemente mientras se encaminaba a su armario en donde de nuevo se cambio sus ropas por su típico traje chino.

-¿Cuál usaré la próxima vez?- se preguntó a si misma mirando una caja llena de disfraces de enfermera, colegiala, maid etc., pensando en la siguiente vez que estuviera aburrida.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, este Fic lo hice en una tarde en que se me fue la luz, como hacía calor y nada que hacer se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia ja ja ja, Kagura-chan sacando su lado sensual ja ja ja


End file.
